Sleepless Night Of The Artist
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sasuke assumes Naruto has moved onto Sakura after he misreads the signs. He decides to get his own back with Sai. Can Sai stop Sasuke before he does something that could hurt himself and Naruto? AU SasuSai NaruSasu SaiNaruSasu Onesided NaruSaku Anti-Saku
1. Sleepless Night Of The Artist

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication:**** To all my awesome readers :D sorry for the long wait! **

**Story inspiration:**** …Well I wanted a break from studying (although it is **_**far from ove**_**r) and then re-read chapter 347 I think? Then I started to like the idea of SasuSai, (although SasuNaru is number one on my OTP list xD SasuNaru FTW!) Sorry…random tangent…xP before I knew it this idea popped into my head and so I set to work typing it up. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**SasuNaruSakuSai ****One sided SasuSai & One sided NaruSaku. SasuNaru and NaruSaiSasu -; xD Slight Anti-Sakura **

**Sasuke has misunderstood the story behind Naruto and Sakura together and so decides to get his own back with Sai. Can Sai stop Sasuke before he does something that could hurt himself and Naruto? AU**

* * *

**Sleepless Night ****Of The Artist**

"Sasuke? Are you sure you want to do this?" The artist asked as he looked up into the eyes of the identified Uchiha who had him pinned down. The raven seemed unsure as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hn, why do I have to be sure?" He smirked moving ever closer to the face that looked similar to his own, ready to make his move.

A finger was placed against his lips. "Sasuke…are you sure Naruto-kun would want you to do this?"

"Who cares what he wants! …I bet he's having a much better time 'sharing' with _Sakura_ again!" He growled bitterly. The expressionless face below his didn't appear to change; yet he felt dark eyes stare at him in pity.

"…I haven't really experienced such things … but based on books I have read, I think you should talk things over with Naruto-kun…"

"…Hn, we can do that later but now…" As Sasuke closed in the artist struggled causing the Uchiha to stop with frustration. "What are you doing…? I didn't invite you over here for nothing."

Sitting back Sasuke allowed the figure underneath him to speak, "I realise that, but I thought you needed a friend when I got a call from you saying 'Sai I'm in trouble get here now'!"

"Hn, I am in trouble…you see I have needs if not desires…desires that need to be fulfilled…" He began to move in again but Sai scowled and pushed him off.

"I refuse to be your substitute Sasuke. It's not me that you want to do this with and you know it. Maybe you are unhappy and irrational at this moment in time, but I won't help you to hurt Naruto-kun" Sai stated.

It was the Uchiha's turn to scowl. In truth he was acting on irrational impulses, who wouldn't in his position? Returning after a year from his 'business issue' he had begun to loose contact with his former team mates. Also he discovered Naruto and Sakura's mysteries night time meeting arrangements and the lipstick on the dobe's shirts whenever he came back late from Ichiraku's.

At one point passing the Haruno apartment he'd caught sight of a silhouette of two figures entangled in a tight embrace. On the same night Naruto had walked in late with from the looks of things, rollercoaster hair. Sasuke and Naruto hadn't so much as had a decent conversation with each other in over a week which led to further suspicions.

"...Anyway Sasuke? What makes you think I swing this way?" Sai inquired breaking his train of thought.

Sasuke smirked "…Hn…maybe it was the way you kept glaring at the dobe, because my hands were constantly wrapped around him … if not the way you used to follow-pursue me when I was alone…Or maybe it was when your hands got to close and went out of control as soon as you'd found me"

"You always use to ignore my feelings so I ended up moving on to Sakura …" Sai answered without even trying to be tactless, causing Sasuke to hiss slightly.

"Hn, I knew you wanted me. And I know you now want Sakura…the same kind of want that I wanted with Naruto… It would appear now that for both of us, that happiness isn't going to happen-!"

Suddenly Sasuke found himself sprawled on the floor, his jaw aching. This time Sai stood over him fist raised, "Naruto-kun would never talk that way, and it's obvious that we're not reading the right lines! He'd never betray you!"

"Yeah and what of Sakura!" The raven snapped back, stumbling to his feet.

"…For now she doesn't matter…right now Sasuke, you and Naruto-kun are what is important! He loves you and you can tell because of the way he always comes back to you."

"Really!? So why has he been avoiding me this last week!" He lashed out kicking the nearest object.

"…Your return affected him badly; sure he's happy you're back. But remember Sasuke you left him without saying goodbye…"

"…I didn't think I'd be gone so long. Grr Itachi…If I didn't have to do his stupid dirty work…we wouldn't be in this mess! … But now…dobe…" He ended up whispering his last words to mask the emotional build up in his voice.

Sai put a hand on his shoulder. "You should talk to Naruto-kun before we even consider doing anything"

Sasuke had to admit that his companion was right…Although he and Sai were similar in appearance they were complete opposites. At first meeting the two hadn't clicked very well, yet as time went by the two became quite close friends.

Sai's words brought back memories of the dobe, with his blonde locks and never ending blue gaze. Sasuke flicked the bangs out of his eyes to hide the fact that even he an Uchiha, had tears forming.

"Hn…fine we won't do anything, but you aren't going anywhere tonight…I want you to stay here." The raven mumbled but Sai managed a smile all the same.

Not long afterwards, Sasuke was sound asleep, with Sai watching silently on his other side.

* * *

"…Sakura-chan? Don't you think this is … I dunno wrong?" The blonde was propped against pillows on her bed as she fumbled about in the bathroom.

"Wha? Did you say something?" She asked popping her head around the door.

"…I dunno I thought maybe what we're doing is wrong?" She smiled at him and climbed onto the bed in front of him, she was clad in her skimpy dressing gown which clung to her slim figure. "Now why would you think that?"

He shrugged, he didn't like excluding Sasuke even if it was for 'his own good'. Sakura had offered to take him in; in fact she was the one who in the first place questioned his relationship with Sasuke. After all when the Uchiha left for a year to 'finish unfinished business _for_ his brother', it had affected her too. In more ways than one.

She, although still with feelings for Sasuke, had turned her attention to Naruto who had always seen her for who she was. He'd even stood by her as she'd insulted and ignored him all those years. She couldn't see how Naruto could forgive Sasuke immediately so soon after walking out on them without a word of goodbye.

"Look, Naruto you told me how sad and unbearable it was when Sasuke-kun left us…I felt that way too…but we're doing nothing wrong by taking things one step at a time…" He didn't seem to understand as she lifted up his chin.

"…It's truly wonderful to see Sasuke-kun again but its too soon to go back to the way things were before. It takes time…and I wouldn't want you to be alone tonight when you need someone-"

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Sasuke hugged me at the airport and left you on the escalator was it?" Naruto interrupted grinning a little.

Her peaceful complexion distorted as she frowned. "In no way whatsoever."

"I just hate that we're avoiding Sasuke…and I think he thinks there's something between us…after all those times I went home, all messed up. Especially after you went nuts with lipstick on a number of times and after the wind screwed my hair up…Hah and your parents were always hugging by the windows. You couldn't get them to break apart fast enough."

"Hmn. We should get some sleep, move over"

"Wha? I thought you said you were going to sleep in the guestroom?"

"But then you'd be alone with no one to console in…and I wouldn't want that…"

He shook the mischievous thoughts out of his head "But you'll only be down the hall" Sure when he was twelve he'd have wanted nothing more to be in this situation with Sakura but times had changed…his preferences had changed. He now loved instead of lusted.

"I care about you Naruto…I really do" She smiled faintly as she flicked the light off before nestling against him. She eventually drifted off into a dream.

* * *

It had taken a few moments to untangle Sasuke's arm from around his body. Sai although enjoying the company and Sasuke's attention manoeuvred out of the Uchiha's grasp and walked over to the window. Something else told him that he was not the only one who couldn't sleep comfortably far from home.

"Naruto-kun?" The artist whispered as he opened the door to allow the anticipated night walker.

"Sai? Why are you here? Where's Sasuke!?" A hand shot out and clamped around his mouth.

"Sssh he's asleep ok?" The blonde nodded but continued to glare at Sai. "I thought you'd be back some time soon Naruto-kun" He smiled removing his hand

"…I couldn't sleep at Sakura-chan's…Sai I don't think I can do this. This whole start a fresh with Sasuke, starting again instead of just going back to where we left off…Sakura-chan said that we should take it step by step-!"

"Naruto-kun…you're here now so you might as well forget about it… I know that Sasuke wouldn't like that idea"

"How do _you_ know?"

"He talks in his sleep when he's stressed. He can't stop worrying about you." Sai placed a hand on Naruto's back and promptly shoved him towards the bedroom. Naruto made his way in, pausing to smile longingly at the sleeping figure that just couldn't keep him away.

He lay down next to the Uchiha, light tears forming in his blue eyes. After a short moment in which he took in the beautiful sleeping form of Sasuke, he immediately threw his arms around him, burying his head into the Uchiha's back.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" The artist waved to close the door.

Naruto's head did not leave its position yet he mumbled, "Sai…er stay with us will you? Please? I wouldn't know what to say if he wakes up…and I'm all over him like this and…it's been so long…" Sai gave a weary smile and closed the door, and walked over to the bed.

The blonde budged up and hugged closer to Sasuke, curling into the raven, so that Sai could lie behind him reasonably comfortably. Sai couldn't help but find it adorable when the pair of them were finally snoring synchronized snores.

His own eyelids refused to droop into slumber, turning over he sighed…sleepless night of the artist.

* * *

**A\N: ^^ Aww so ****cute SaiNaruSasu! xD **

**:D Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


	2. A Essay Long Explanation

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Naruto/Shippuden or any of the characters, or the settings or Icha Icha novels/movies included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Dedication:**** To all my awesome readers :D sorry for the long wait! Although I've managed to get more SasuNaru up on my DA account :D**

**Story inspiration****/motivation:**** My reviewers! CrazyPurpleSage & Dragon77 **

**SasuNaruSakuSai ****One sided SasuSai & One sided NaruSaku. SasuNaru and NaruSaiSasu *¬; xD Slight Anti-Sakura **

**So what happens when Sasuke wakes up? Will Naruto be forgiven? Will our poor artist ever get any sleep? And what's this about a promise to Sakura?**

* * *

**An Essay Long Explanation **

The Uchiha blinked in the morning sunshine, which flooded in through the opening left by the un-drawn curtains. As he tried to stretch he felt something cling onto him, he must have moved in his sleep as he had no recollection of lying in such a position with his arms wrapped around something…or someone.

Sasuke felt something nestled under his chin as he shifted his head. He frowned trying to remember what, how, when and why but as soon as he thought of the figure clutching him it all came back in a blur.

Last night's scene. Inviting Sai over. Attempting to seduce said artist… ending in sleeping in the same bed…waking up to find Sai wrapped around him…

'_What have I done? … I thought Sai … I swear he didn't want…why? Damnit! What have I done!?…Sai was right before we even started all this!…How can I expect the dobe to come back to me now…what if the dobe wasn't really _with_ Sakura…Oh damn!' _

"Naruto, you dobe I'm so sorry!" Squeezing his eyes tight, he thought that he had mentally yelled out. Unaware of his actions, Sasuke had pulled the figure so tightly into him.

"Meehppmhhh!"

Sasuke released his hold as he came to his senses. "…Damn sorry Sai…I thought you were…never mind"

"…Hmn who did you think I was?" Sai's gentle yet slightly weary voice asked.

"…" The raven blinked, that voice was too far away and too clear to be coming from the person beneath him.

"Oh, and you may want to let Naruto-kun breathe some time soon" He smiled as Sasuke looked down at the squashed bundle next to him. Blonde spiky hair tickled his cheek as he inspected his little limpet. Sasuke could have cried tears of joy, but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't cry tears of joy.

Despite being half suffocated by the Uchiha, Naruto didn't want to move away. He was happy here, more happy than he had been in months. His satisfied snores told Sasuke and Sai that he'd fallen asleep again…trust the dobe to sleep through anything.

"Hn, I'd get up but I'm no position to move" Sasuke smirked ruffling the blonde hair, that he had longed to ruffle for so long. Although he still remembered every inch of Naruto's face, he wanted to re-discover it. Those adorable whiskers, every blemish, every 'Sasuke-Was-Here' mark. The raven truly was at the height of happiness.

* * *

Shortly a few sharp bangs on the front door brought him back to reality. Luckily Sai went to the door, rubbing tired eyes he pulled it open. "Oh? Sakura-san?"

"Sai have you seen him!? Naruto!? I woke up and then he was gone! I don't know something bad could have happened to him!" She wailed, still in her nightwear.

"Sakura-san, its ok…he's fine"

She sniffed drying an invisible tear. "Where abouts is he? I'm worried about him, what if he-!" Sai silenced her gently by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-san please, he's fine…He's at my place…I said he could stay there and that I'd collect his things from here" Sakura frowned a little. That was quite an interesting story considering she and Naruto had had that agreement the night before he was supposed to stay at her apartment.

Overhearing the conversation by the front door, Sasuke mentally thanked Sai. He unsuccessfully tried to separate himself from his dobe, who had since made an even firmer hold by wrapping his legs around the Uchiha as well.

"Sakura-san, please I'm not sure coming in would be a good idea. Sasuke's still sleeping and he's been through a lot lately"

"Yeah and so have we! I know Naruto's here, why else would he leave me in the middle of the night!?" Sakura had forced her way into the hallway, even though Sai was doing everything (other than physical combat so as not to damage her) to keep her out.

"Please Sakura-san I don't want to have to hurt you!" She laughed and continued her battle to proceed further into the house. Only to stop in her tracks as Sasuke (finally freed) stood in the doorway.

"Sakura what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm looking for Naruto. Sasuke-kun, unlike _some_ I actually care about his well being." Sakura snapped, meeting the rudeness in his tone.

"Hn" Sasuke was surprisingly keeping his cool. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Naruto, awake although still dozy had reluctantly let go of him only moments before.

Turning his back on Sakura he went to return to the bedroom but she caught the back of his shirt. As he turned back to address her and swiftly tell her to get the hell out of his house, she slapped him across the face.

The force and unexpected shock sent him to the floor. Second time in twenty-four hours. The mark that Sai had given him last night was only just visible on his other cheek, although it had had all night to recover.

"What the hell was that for!?" The Uchiha yelled staggering to his feet. His face stinging under the palm of his hand.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me ever again!"

"Eh Sasuke? There was a loud smacking sound and wha!" Naruto caught Sakura's hand before she had time to deliver him the same treatment as she had Sasuke.

"Sakura was just leaving." The Uchiha growled at her all the while glaring in fury. How dare she attempt to slap Naruto, especially after proclaiming to care about his well being.

"Did something happen out here?" The blonde let go of Sakura's arm which was supporting a clenched fist, it dropped to her side. "And where did you go last night!"

"There I was thinking you'd fallen down the stairs or something worse had happened to you! And you were here the whole time! Uzumaki Naruto! You promised me that you wouldn't come back here" Her tone had changed, she hugged onto his left arm, naturally it made the Uchiha send a death glare at her.

Sasuke shifted his glare towards the blonde who was struggling to wiggle free. "What? You promised her to stay away from here!? Away from me!?"

"No Sasuke! I- well yes-but I-Sasuke I-well Sakura-chan and I were- But Sasuke I lo-!" Naruto stuttered, trying to keep his emotions right.

"You! You what!? You had an affair with Sakura!?"

"No-I was just-!"

"Just what!?" It was hard to believe that only moments ago the two of them had been in absolute bliss.

"Sasuke-I-I love you damnit! That's why! That's why I chased after you! That's why I couldn't stay at Sakura's! That's why I'm here now!" Naruto cried out.

"…Just the pair of you get out of my house" Sasuke hid his face as he went back into the bedroom.

Naruto stood, tears forming while watching Sasuke's back as the Uchiha walked away from him. Sakura, with a smug triumphant expression grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him towards the door.

They were practically on the doorstep when the blonde came to his senses and managed to snatch his arm out of her grasp. "Naruto, he doesn't care about us anymore…did you see how he wouldn't look at us when he told us to get out!? He turned his back on us _again_!"

"…No Sakura…" He answered deliberately missing the honorific off the end of her name. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Don't be ridicules! Come one please, I'll fix you a bowl of hot miso ramen when we get home"

"I said _NO_…sorry Sakura-chan…" He looked at her with eyes a mixture of anger and pain. "But-!" He slammed the door in her face and leant against it…everything was falling apart.

Sai looked knackered, he'd been running around all night to try and save Sasuke and Naruto's relationship and it appeared to be in tatters again. "Sai?" Naruto noticed the artist walk into the hallway holding a hot beverage in one hand.

"Thanks I haven't had anything since yesterday" He took the cup and drank from it deeply before handing it back to the artist. "…Here goes" Naruto left Sai standing with a now empty cup and headed straight for the bedroom where Sasuke was currently lying on his front.

"…Naruto-kun…I was about to drink that…" Sai sighed and went back towards the kitchen, earlier he'd gone to talk sense to Sasuke; it had gone well until the Uchiha had taken the hot drink that the artist had made then.

* * *

"Sasuke?" The blonde pushed the door open further and promptly received a pillow in his face. He stumbled back toward the door, and leant against it to regain balance, closing it as he did so. "I thought I told the pair of you to leave."

"It's just me! Sasuke look I wanted to explain-"

"Hn, go on then. Explain" Sasuke was now sat up fully on the bed, another pillow at the ready for when he launched his next attack.

"Can you put that pillow down first?" Naruto eyed the 'weapon' as Sasuke reluctantly set it down, all the while still glaring towards the blonde. "I ... there's nothing going on between me and Sakura-cha…and you know it!"

"So then why was she all over you!?" The raven yelled angrily although it wasn't as harsh as Naruto had expected.

"I dunno but that's not the point Teme! Don't you realise that I…!"

"That you-?"

There was no reply, but the raven read it all in the intense look of adoration and realisation in Naruto's brilliant blue gaze. "Answer me dobe"

"…" The blonde looked away from the Uchiha's gaze.

"Hn" The raven crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Taken by surprise Sasuke fell back onto the bed, Naruto's lips pressed on top of his. The raven's shocked expression relaxed as he smirked. "Took you long enough dobe".

Naruto had to break away to release a cheeky grin, "Heh, I figured it out in the end teme. But you could have made it easier so that I didn't make myself sound like a complete idiot! When you were explaining the plan to me before we confronted Sakura, I didn't think you'd go about the 'fight' the way you did. For a minute back there I forgot we were pretending to fight and I got carried aw-" Sasuke cut him off pulling him in closer to finish (or begin;) what had been started...

From behind the door, Sai had been listening, with a fresh cup of tea in his possession. He shook his head, _'Hmn...Sasuke, it's just like you to confuse Naruto-kun into thinking that he needed an essay long explanation as to why he loves you...'_

'_When really all he had to do was just prove it…'_

'..._Wait now I'm confused? Was this whole 'plan' thing just to get rid of Sakura-san? And one minute it sounded like they were arguing the now it sounds like-! Oh!'_

"Nah! Sasuke!"

'_Well let's not go into that…_'

Taking the opportune moment, Sai quietly slipped out of the front door into the midmorning sunshine.

Shielding his tired eyes he walked forwards, completely forgetting about the Uchiha's cup still supporting steaming hot tea in his right hand.

* * *

**A\N: D****on't worry Sai, I got a bit confused writing the end too... XD Hehe Sasuke couldn't stay mad at Naruto forever :D **

**I'm starting to like the idea of SasuSai, and I prefer it to SaiNaru, although what happens to Naruto in a SasuSai situation!? XD SasuNaruSai happens!! XD **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Happy Fanfic Reading!**


End file.
